


Braiding Daisies

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Celestial beings being cute together, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Aziraphale learns to braid.  Crowley enjoys the attention.  That's it, that's the story.





	Braiding Daisies

Crowley sighed contentedly from his position on the floor between Aziraphale's knees. Aziraphale's fingers deftly weaving back and forth, gently forming strands of his red hair into a neat braid just as Pepper had taught him.

As soon as Crowley had found out that his Angel had been learning to braid, he'd conjured himself some long hair. Just to his shoulders. Aziraphale had been slow to begin with, the strands slipping frustratingly through his fingers, hair getting tugged and tangled painfully, but Crowley was patient and Aziraphale was determined and soon he got the hang of it.

When it became a matter of less than a minute for Aziraphale to perfectly twist his hair into shape, Crowley decided he needed to do something about that. So now, his red hair flowed down his back in fiery waves and Aziraphale took longer to contain it all, although he was getting faster.

Recently, Crowley had spent the day with Princess Leia style buns on the sides of his head, currently he was getting something called a fish tail that his Angel was also weaving daisies into.

Crowley loved it. He loved the feel of Aziraphale's fingers as he selected the strands, the gentle tug as each twist was pulled tight. The time his Angel devoted purely to him. He turned when Aziraphale patted his shoulder to signal he was finished and pressed a soft kiss to his Angel's fingers before flipping the braid over his shoulder and admiring it. “Perfect as always.” He stroked a finger over the petals.

Aziraphale smiled softly, cheeks pinking slightly.

“Tomorrow, I'd like to try a reverse braid.” He said softly.

Crowley grinned and got to his feet. “Sounds good. Tea?”


End file.
